


Devil in the Detail

by pokiepup



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiepup/pseuds/pokiepup
Summary: Every choice has a consequence. Every action a reaction. And every destiny, it's challenges. Something Bo and Lauren have come all too aware of in their lives, but sometimes the biggest threats are the ones you never see coming. The ones you couldn't possibly see coming. Together they must learn the true meaning of sacrifice, loyalty, unconditional love and family.





	1. Prelude

What have you done Lauren? 

Tears fall down my cheeks almost as hard as the rain beats down atop the windshield. Heart crumbling within my chest, each breath drawn more excruciating than the last. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know all of the fancy words to explain away the pain, but now all I can do is try to remember to breathe. My hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles have turned white, skin on my palms raw but I hold on for dear life. 

A soft cooing from the backseat pulling my attention. He smiles at me, wiggling in his seat as he waves his rattle. Broken smile making a brief appearance just long enough for a soft sob to escape. His little smile falters for a moment at the unfamiliar sound. 

“It’s okay baby.” I lie in the way that seems to come so naturally to parents. 

Reaching back, grabbing his little onzie covered foot just between my thumb and index finger. He laughs, but not the way he does when Bo does it. It’s their thing. Free hand running through my damp hair. Single question on my mind as I unbuckle myself; what have you done? 

Not bothering to turn the lights off nor the car, I jump out. He giggles softly as I pull the belt from him. I want so badly to smile the way I have every time before, but all I can do is scoop him up tightly into my arms. Running up the driveway, hand over his head doing the best I can to shelter him from the rain to no prevail. 

The door opening as I reach the single step. She stands there as grand as ever. As judgmental as ever. Single hand holding the door as she looks me over with that permanently disappointed glare that I haven’t missed one bit. 

“An infant’s immune system is near non-existent until twelve months.”

“I am aware mother.” My voice breaks, forcing my eyes to stay on her face.

“So it is not ignorance then, but deliberate stupidity that you chose to prance around in a thunder storm without a jacket or even proper clothes for this…boy?”

“This boy is Matty. Or Matthew.” I sort of chuckle, stifling an unexpected sob. “I know how you hate informalities.” 

“Come.” She orders more than invites as she steps aside to allow us in. “I’m sure you remember your brothers, Jacob and Lucas.” Her eyes stay on me, but she gestures elegantly but purposelessly behind herself at them. They linger in the solon, drinks in hand trying to appear disinterested. “Your father is away on business.”

“Stepfather.”

“Ah yes, still as petulant as ever.” 

“Do you have a towel?”

“I beg your pardon.”

“For my son. Do you have a towel or a throw or anything warm that I can wrap him in?”

“So it is yours then.”

“He. And for all intents and purposes, yes.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning do you have something or not?” I snap, jaw clenched. 

“Here.” Jacob mutters out, thick, cream colored throw draped over his arms that he extends them toward me. 

“For heavens’ sake Karen, give him to your brother so we can discuss what you came here for.”

“Please,” I whisper, kissing Matty atop his head before hesitantly handing him off. “Be careful.”

“Was that so hard?” She scoffs at me, waving me on in the most dismissive way possible as she leads me toward her office. 

It’s been nearly twenty years and nothing has changed. She’s still as cold and as glamourous as I remember. Just like her house. I don’t think a single thing has been added. Every carefully chosen statue and piece of artwork remains. Yet no family pictures. Not even of her precious re-do family. Same slightly off-white shade covering every inch of the walls. 

“Shut the door. The throw on that chair you may use to dry yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“I have been meaning to throw it out anyway.”

“Well,” I can’t help snorting as I pull it from the chair. “Thank you still.”

“Would you like some?” She looks back at me, holding up a bottle of scotch. “Since you’re not burdened with breastfeeding I can assume you still drink?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No thank you.”

“Please, I stopped expecting manners from you long ago. My slight curiosity was directed at the question of if you don’t drink anymore. Or are you just refusing my olive branch?”

“I still drink mother and I’m not refusing your olive branch, I just don’t want to drink.”

“Well then,” She shrugs the way she does, the way that is just enough to make you know what it is, but not enough to be considered a regular shrug. She always loved to teeter those lines. “I’ll drink for the both of us.” Pouring herself about four fingers worth, she walks over to the seat directly diagonal from me. “So Karen or should I call you Lauren?”

“I’d prefer Lauren, but—.”

“Of course you would.”

“I was going to say you could call me whatever you want.”

“Whichever.”

“Yes mother.” I nod, tilting my head to the left squeezing the corner of the throw around my hair. 

“Did you steal the boy?”

“No!” I laugh a snort. “Well, not technically anyway.”

“Well I doubt you’re pregnant.”

“No.”

“Drugs?”

“Of course not.”

“Has the incident finally caught up to you?”

“No, I wouldn’t come to you for that.”

“Then what is it you would come to me for?” She takes a sip, staring through me. “Or shall I continue guessing?”

“I should check on Matty.”

“Sit down.” Her order catching me just as I began to move. Appeasing her, I do just that. Legs tightly pressed together, throw bunched into a ball in my lap. “The sky must be falling if you are here…Lauren. So, tell me why the sky is falling.”

“To explain this, there are things I have to tell you. Things that are going to seem impossible. And believe me, I know that keeping an open mind is not one of your strong suits, but---.”

“If this is your longwinded attempt in preparing me for the revelation that there is a species known as Fae, it’s pointless.”

“I…what?” I stare blankly at her, pretty sure my jaw has actually dropped. Unsure of what to say or even if I can form words, I just stare. 

“I am a United States senator, do you really think I would be able to be as effective as I am without knowing something such as this? Knowledge is power and I have an abundance, which is why you’re here after all, is it not?”

“I…yes. Well, no. I mean, it is but it isn’t. I’m here because I need help yes, but it was, I mean it is for a human issue. Sort of.”

“Lauren, there is a terror attack happening every other week. We’re do for one any moment, at this rate of yours it will arrive before you arrive at the point. Then I will have to leave and we won’t be able to continue this captivating conversation.” She takes another sip. “It would be such a shame.”

“My gir—partner has been arrested.”

“Drugs?”

“What? No! Mother there is no drugs.”

“Then?”

“Murder.”

“Ah yes, much better.”

“Mother,” Fists clenching, breath held as I count to ten. Voice in the back of my mind reminding me that this is my last hope. “I made a choice. I made a choice and I didn’t think about the consequences for once. I made a choice and it was selfish. And afterward I had made my peace with what was coming for me, but Bo, Bo is Bo.”

“What is a Bo?”

“Bo. My girlfriend. The love of my life. The reason I am alive still, in more ways than one. Bo!” I say her name louder meaninglessly, as if that will make her get my point. 

“Dear Lord, I know you chose an alternative lifestyle but couldn’t you have at least chose someone with a normal name.”

“Is this the point you’re focusing on?”

“I am listening Lauren, you made a decision without thinking…again. This time instead of running form the consequences, your oddly named life partner is taking the fall. I am following.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I had any other option.”

“My sway with the Fae is very limited Lauren.”

“If it was Fae, I could have handled it on my own. We tried. Dyson and Vex have exhausted every avenue. The problem is that the…victim in question is human...now.”

“Now?”

“He was Fae. He’s always been Fae. But, suddenly his DNA is human.”

“Impossible.”

“Mother, believe me I know the facts. The Fae law was about to step in when these results came to light. They’re washing their hands of this and ignoring the eccentricities of the situation. Bo is completely at the hands of a human justice system and that scares me more than anything. They denied her bail today. Dyson used every one of his police contacts, but we’re stuck.”

“This may be a bit obvious, but have you considered confessing yourself?”

“She won’t let me.” My eyes fall to her shoes, suddenly becoming a child again. “And if I did, the Fae would step in. They have a particular interest in me. And with this situation, the fate that would await me is something worse beyond death. Beyond imprisonment.”

“This Bo loves you enough to accept life in prison, but you wouldn’t accept the same. It does sound like a typical Karen predicament.”

“You don’t know me mother.” I snap, earning the first true look of surprise I’ve ever seen written over her face. “I am here doing something I swore to God…to myself that I would never do. I am begging you of all people for help. You are the last bit of help left in this situation as much as it pains me to admit. Bo took the blame for me because that’s who she is, a hero. MY hero. And I am allowing this because there…were avenues to explore. You are now my last. But if you tell me you won’t help, then I will take my son to what family he has left. I will kiss him goodbye and tell him I love him for the last time. And then I will go and throw myself at the mercy of the Fae for her life. It wouldn’t be the first time. I live for that woman. I would die for that woman. And I would suffer a fate worse than hell for that woman. I have never hesitated to do so before and this won’t be the first time I do.”

“Brava.” She taps her hand against her glass, tears building in my eyes slowly dissipating at the…cruelty. “Meryl Streep would have some competition had you chosen another career choice.”

“Y-you think this is an act?”

“Honestly, I’m unsure.”

“It doesn’t surprise me you don’t recognize love when you see it.” Standing up, I toss the throw at her feet. “It’s impossible to recognize something you’re incapable of.”

“Sit down.”

“No.”

“Sit. Down. Karen.”

Taking a deep breath, fists clenched so hard I’m surprised what’s left of my nails hasn’t punctured the skin. I want to tell her to go screw herself along with some other less than proper things. I want to storm out. But instead I seem to forget I’m a grown woman as I swallow what little is left of my pride. Obeying her command once again. I expect to see her gloat, but she just looks me over, fingertips tapping the glass. 

“Mother, I need to leave if you won’t help me.”

“Explain to me what happened.”

“I did, more or less. You know the important part.”

“You’ve given me the cliff notes to the cliff notes. I desire the full story.”

“Why?”

“Because it seems as though it would be a hell of a story.” She smirks. “And because it’s my price.”

“Mother.”

“Come now Lauren, tell me a story.”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“That is my price.”

“Well,” My eyes shifting to the door. It’s all for show, I know I’m defeated. “Where do you want me to begin?”

“The beginning would an appropriate place.”

“Then, the beginning it is.”


	2. In the Beginning...

(6 Months Earlier)   
.  
Lauren’s Voice Over: I was going to start at the necessary point. I was going to start where you really needed to know. After all, that’s the whole point in me being here. Everything else is just little details. Details that easily fade away to un-invested ears. 

But since you’re such a captive audience now, so overly interested. Just like one of those people who can’t turn away from an accident on the side of the road. Gawking shamelessly, needing to know every little detail for your own self-gratification. 

I’ll go back to the very beginning. 

I’ll go back to the very point it all began, or rather the moment it all changed. I didn’t know it then, but I’ve had a lot time to think lately. And this is the moment. The very moment it all began to unravel in ways I never knew possible.

So don’t worry. I won’t spare a single detail now. I do warn you though, it’s not all pretty. It’s not all amusing. It’s not all able to be fit into some neatly wrapped up short story in the back pages of a magazine. This will be a small novel. It’s going to be hard to hear and some things you’re going to wish you never heard. 

But you’ll have your victory.   
You’ll have your price paid in full.  
.  
.  
One for sorrow. Two for mirth. Three…what was three?

Staring past my own reflection out into the sea of rustling tree tops. My attention caught on three crows perched on the weakened branch within arm’s reach. The dull moonlight sneaking through the leaves just enough to let me make out what they are. I wish I could pinpoint why they’ve managed to steal my focus from the task at hand, but I can’t. I’ve seen crows dozens of times, maybe more but this time they trigger a memory. One insignificant memory I wasn’t even aware I had any longer. A little pome written in an equally little black book with a leather binding. A sown in, thin piece of red cloth as a bookmark. There must have been three dozen pomes scribbled upon the pages, I can’t remember a single one except for a few words of this one. 

One for sorrow. Two for mirth. Three for…?

Fingertips idly tapping on the windowsill, a crack of thunder sending a chill down my spine. The hairs on my arm rising as the chill spreads through my body. Lightening illuminates the patches of sky I can see. Rain suddenly pouring down, coating the window as if someone had abruptly turned on the faucet. Funny, it wasn’t supposed to rain tonight. 

Something’s wrong. Okay maybe not wrong, but off. Something about this doesn’t feel right. Or maybe I’m just being overly cautious, an unfortunate side effect of life experiences. Well, in my case, several lives.

“What are you doing in here?” His voice is low, even. He doesn’t perceive me as a threat, good. “You’re not supposed to be in here.” Footsteps grow closer, his words slightly drawn out. He’s admiring his view. The bareness of my back, the low V-shaped cut to the small of my back. It wasn’t worn for him. It wasn’t even worn to be a distraction in any way, shape or form but happy accident I suppose. 

“I’m sorry, I had to step away.” I draw in a deep breath, another flash of lightening followed by a crack of thunder. “Too many people downstairs. I don’t do well in crowds.”

“Then why come to a party full of people?”

“Work.”

“Picking locks part of your work?”

“The door was open.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“I tried several doors before I reached this one.” Pausing, I slowly turn around. It’s all about not being perceived as a threat. Right speed. Right tone. Right mannerisms. I’d add right facial expressions, but considering he can only see from beneath my nose, I’ll leave it from my list. “I swear, I’m not trying to steal office supplies.” 

“Looking like that,” He trails off, eyes wandering over my body. An uneasy feeling creeping up through my stomach. Heartrate beginning to quicken. “You could steal a lot more than office supplies.”

“I suppose, but where would I hide them…it?” I laugh, looking down at myself knowing he’ll do the same. Uneasy feeling or not, any distraction is an opportunity. 

“I could think of a few places.”

“I bet you could.” Matthew’s voice cutting through the room like a rock through glass. My uninvited guest turning toward the door in surprise. Matthew’s hand grabbing the side of his face, throwing him into the wall in one swift, near effortless move. “I remember a time when gentlemen were the norm and not a rarity.”

“Sadly, those days have passed.”

“Does Bo know you’re here?”

“Not yet.” I smile watching him push his thick, black hair back. The way he says ‘Bo’ with his equally thick East Sussex accent always making me chuckle to myself. I can’t exactly pinpoint why, but it never fails. Sighing, he fidgets with his mask, complaining about how it doesn’t sit right on his nose. “You look fine.” Words halfhearted as I turn back around, staring past my reflection at the stubborn crows. 

“Something wrong Doctor?”

“Only time will tell.” 

Shaking off the nuisance of dissonance lingering around me with every breath, I focus on my reflection over the catalyst of a broken memory. The mask like the rest of my appearance near ostentatious. Everyone else, including Matthew and even Bo…to a degree, went simple. But I couldn’t seem to pass up the chance to dress up…for her. Smile pulling at my lips at the faint thought of the look on her face when she sees me. Bringing my hands up, fingertips on the sides of my mask, straightening it. I have to continuously remind myself to be careful, lace tears easily. Black lace over red silk, Bo’s two preferred colors. 

Looking down over myself, red lace over red silk. The material flowing down just long enough to cover my toes, even with the inch heels I’ve nearly forgotten how to walk in. A slight twinge of doubt gnawing at me. ‘Maybe I can’t pull this off’ and ‘Maybe this was a thought better left in fantasy’. Just two thoughts slithering through my mind wreaking havoc until I hear Bo’s voice whispering ‘You look perfect’. 

Smiling to myself, I turn around nodding to Matthew, ever the perfect gentleman who doesn’t utter a word about my delay. Turning left into the long, narrow hall. Dim and pristine, almost doesn’t seem to match the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. As if we had wandered into another building entirely. But in a funny way it fits. That was the Fae way. One face for the public and beneath the surface something entirely different. 

“Do you think Bo has it already?” 

“No.” I shake my head.

“Why not?”

“Because they were going to be looking in the wrong place.”

“But you know the right place.” He laughs. “Of course you do.”

“You still have your phone?”

“I have a newborn, they’d have to pry it from my cold dead hands.”

“Turn the Bluetooth on and stay near.”

“And you’ll do what exactly?”

“I’ll do something Bo is going to hate.”

“What’s that?”

“Attempt to flirt.” I smirk at him, earning a little laugh as we turn a corner. 

The hall widens by a little more than double. Dim light becomes mood lighting. Laughter and incoherent chatter competing with the music. Wall turns to grand, cream colored marble railings. Matthew’s pace quickens as he makes it a few feet ahead, smiling at the scattered guests. There just at the mouth of the stairs stands ‘The Wife’, the target Dyson was assigned. 

Unable to curb my curiosity hands rest on the railing, eyes dancing over the crowd. I meant to look for Dyson, but I can’t help myself from looking for Bo first. There she is, off in the corner speaking to…ignoring ‘The Brother’. What’s pulled her attention? Vex swoops in, pulling her into the crowd. A nice move and one she would have easily recovered from had Dyson not pulled ‘A-Dyson’. They’re dancing now, he’s pawsy and she tense. Good job babe. Note to self: give Bo a reward later. 

Chuckling to myself I turn back to the task at hand. It’s all about appearances Lauren. Calmly I walk over to her, in my peripheral I see her guards take notice. Easy does it Lauren. Guards watch me, Matthew gets in closer, and phone does the work. Easy peasy.

“I’m sorry, I just had to compliment your choice.” I gesture slowly to her dress. “Valentino…custom made.”

“Most mistake this for something as tasteless as Gucci.” She turns her head toward me. She’s interested, barely. “More mistake it for off the rack.”

“Not everyone has fine taste.” Nor do they bribe your delivery driver. But that’s neither here nor there now. My eyes drift back down into the crowd, takes a moment but I find her at the bar. 

“A rarity in deed.” She turns to me now, full interest. “Especially in a human.”

“Humans do appreciate quality.”

“Claimed or owned?”

“Would you believe me if I say neither?” My jaw tense, eyes shifting slightly past her at Matthew who gives me the ‘go ahead’ nod. “Claimed, no need to worry. This human has a leash.” I nod as politely as I can, turning away from her. 

Gloat all you wish, this time tomorrow you will be handcuffed and headed to a Dark Fae prison to spend the rest of your two hundred years. Laughing softly to myself as I make my way down the steps. Maybe not the most mature thought, but there’s only so much ‘you should be owned’ related comments a woman can take.

“Children.” Smile on my face growing as she falls silent, effectively ending their bickering I’ll need to ask about later. She turns around with a glowing smile of her own.

“She started it.” He snickers. 

“I actually believe that.”

“Hey.” Her protest near nonexistent, eyes wandering over me as if I’m a puzzle waiting to be solved. Attention seemingly slipping away from anything other than myself. Ha, still got it. “Wow.”

“You like?”

“Like is not nearly a strong enough word.”

“Well then,” Smirk winning out over my smile, hand pulling the champagne glass from her own. Leaning in to place it on the bar, lips grazing along her neck just beneath her earlobe. “Show me.”

“R-right here?”

“Dance Bo.” Words softly laughed, lips brushing against the start of her jaw. “Ask me to dance.”

“We um,” she tilts her head back, just enough to meet my eyes. “Mission.” Just enough conviction to her reply to keep it from being a question. My head tilting slightly to the right, curiously. “And I’m not exactly a waltz…type of girl.”

“You seemed to be doing just fine with Dyson.”

“How long were you here?”

“You know.”

“I do?”

“I saw you looking for me.”

“You were hiding then?”

“Not hiding, staying out of sight.”

“Semantics Doctor.”

“Romeo does it and it’s romantic. I do it and,” Halfhearted sigh accompanying a slight shake of my head. “I can’t even get a dance.”

“I was unaware you were Romeo in this scenario.” 

“Every once and a while it’s nice not to have to be Juliette.”

“Well then Romeo,” A soft giggle escaping her, hand being held out for me now. She’s careful to keep her palm down. “Lead the way.”

Smirk plastered to my face, probably enjoying this more than I should be. Taking her hand as I lead us back onto the dance floor, crowd parting just enough to let us in. I don’t need to look back to know I have her full attention. Her gaze never once leaving me. 

Turning around to face her my attention is abruptly stolen away momentarily. Eyes shifting past her, past the crowd to a man lingering near the door. The very sight of him giving me an unexplainable chill. And then it’s gone…he’s gone. 

“Where’d you go?” She asks softly.

“Nowhere.” Smile returning as one slow beat turns to another. Simple piano to start, I instantly recognize it, surprisingly she doesn’t seem to. My right hand replacing my left in hers, maneuvering myself behind her. Newly free hand finding a home on her hip. Her head dipping just enough to look where my hand has wander. At least that’s what I think she’s looking at.   
.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no-Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no-Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
.  
“I do know this song.” She whispers, more than likely to herself as she leans back against my body. We always fit together perfectly, effortlessly. But now that I’m standing slightly taller than her, it’s a new, interesting fit. 

“I think most people do.” My words whispered against her skin, or rather, right over it. Lips barely grazing her shoulder, torturing myself just as much as I know I’m torturing her. Patience is a virtue…that apparently I have none of when it comes to matters of her.   
.  
(You got me looking, so crazy my baby-I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this-I've been playing myself, baby I don't care-Baby your love's got the best of me)  
.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but suddenly getting a very Fifty Shades feel.”

“How very?” Hand gliding down her stomach, just beneath her bellybutton. 

“Ahh, little more by the second.”

“These are very rich and very bored people Bo.” Lips brushing against the back of her neck. She hardly ever wears her hair up anymore, can’t help but to take advantage. “Life is boring, art on the other hand,” Words trailing as fingertips drag along where her pantie line should be. Her breath held as I feel her rest a little more weight against me.   
.  
(Baby your love's got the best of me-Baby you're making a fool of me-You got me sprung and I don't care who sees-Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me)  
.  
Slowly she spins within my embrace, arms wrapping around my waist in a single motion. Leaning in ninety percent of the already near nonexistent distance between us. Was wondering how long she would last. Humoring my current mixture of cruel and overindulgent when I lean in, it’s only five percent of the way. Her body tensing as I run my hands down from her bare shoulder blades to the small of her back. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Well nothing just yet.” Holding her gaze, fighting my own urge to give in as close the distance. My own smile and smirk battling each other for dominance. Smile at her, smile at the feel of her, at her every response. Smirk at the memory, smirk at the unexpected turn of events, at the pride of knowing there isn’t a single person in here, fae or human that wouldn’t kill to be in my position. 

“And to think I just came to steal a keycard.”  
.  
(I look and stare so deep in your eyes-I touch on you more and more every time-When you leave I'm begging you not to go-Call your name two or three times in a row)  
.  
“Sometimes life’s little surprises are,” Unable to resist, leaning in the rest of the way. Lips ghosting over hers, earning a soft moan from her that’s been begging to be freed. “Worth it.”

“Like us.”

“Mm-hm.”

Her hands abruptly leave my back, reaching around herself to take my hands in her own. Softly whining in protest against her lips in between lingering, closed lipped kisses. Eyes wandering over my face, gentle smile on my lips. 

Even with the mask, she sees me. 

She drapes my hands over her shoulders before her own return to my waist. Her breath bated, cheeks slightly flushed. I’m not actually sure if I should be applauding her degree of control. A level that just a few years ago she never would have imagined having. Or if I should be offended that she still has this much determination after everything.   
.  
(Such a funny thing for me to try to explain-How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame-And I still don't understand-Just how your love could do what no one else can)  
.  
“You still take my breath away.” 

“Do I?” Whisper unconscious, hands sliding up to the back of her neck until my fingertips are lost in her hair. A slight tone of seriousness woven into my question that surprises even myself. 

“Every kiss. Every look. Every smile. Every touch. Every thought.” Her smile grows, tilting her head back ever so slightly into my touch. “It’s amazing I’m still alive.”

“Nope. It’s against the rules for you to die.”

“Rules?”

“I have a whole list.”

“Do I get to see this list?”

“Depends.”

“On?”  
.  
(Got me looking so crazy right now-Your love's got me looking so crazy right now-Got me looking so crazy right now-Your touch got me looking so crazy right now)  
.  
“On how generous I’m feeling.” Smirk only growing as I feel her whole body tense once again. “Well, technically, how generous you are.”

“Um…?”

“Give it a moment.” Subtle laugh escaping as she nods, realizing the intention in my words. “There you go.”

“Be nice, my mind is so not working properly right now.”

“I can see that.”  
.  
(Hoping you'll save me right now-Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now-Looking so crazy in love-Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love-Got me looking so crazy right now)  
.  
“Lauren.” Her eyes fluttering shut as I drag my nails back down to her shoulders.

“Yes?”

“As much as I hate to,” She sighs, taking a breath as her eyes come to meet mine. “We came for the key.”

“We did, yes.”

“And if we don’t stop now,” She laughs, almost nervously. “I’m going to forget all about the--.”

“Pending peril?”

“Mm-hm.” She nods, not nearly as convinced of her words as she thinks she is. Her eyes wandering from my lips down to the curve of my neck. Smirk unable to be kept from my lips already knowing what she’s thinking about doing. “Pending…bad…things. Very, very bad.”  
.  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no-Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no-Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
.  
“You’re probably right.” Leaning back in, just enough to make her think I’m going for another kiss. Instead my lips brush over her cheek as they come to hover over her ear. “We just had to kill sometime and I couldn’t think of a better way than teasing you.”

“Wh-what?” She lets out, hardly paying attention to my actual words.

“I already have the keycard.” Abruptly she pulls back, eyes running over my face curiously. Smirk turning to one of a gloating nature. “I’ve had it before I walked down the stairs.”

“So all of this?” She chuckles. “Just to kill time, huh?”

“Well, more along the lines of playing out a fantasy.”

“Fantasy you say Doctor?” 

“Possibly.”

“And which part would be the fantasy?”

“All of it.” A chuckle comes out more as a giggle, another song starting as I take a step back. Breaking off all contact as I slowly take steps around her. She turns with me to meet each one. Our eyes never leaving one another’s. “None of it. You may never know.”

“You wouldn’t leave a poor curious succubus is suspense would you?”

“What do you think?”

“I think,” She hesitates, causing me come to a standstill. “I am absoutly in love with you. And you still surprise me every single day.”

“Good way or bad way?”

“In,” trailing off, she reaches out to take my hands in hers. “The best possible way.”

“We should go.” I smile gently, stepping into her. 

“We should.” She nods, looking from left to right. “Huh.”

“What?”

“I had forgotten there were other people here.”

“That does tend to happen with us.” 

“Fine by me.” She drops one hand, starting to lead us through the crowd. 

“Should we grab there others?”

“They’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“Is that so?” I laugh, looking at her as we clear the crowd. 

“What? They will.” 

“I have faith they will. I just figured you’d want to keep Dyson close.” It wasn’t one of my best passive aggressive line, but it’ll do. “For protection, of course.”

“I’m not sure if I should laugh at the adorable jealousy,” She pauses, holding the patio door for me. “Or take offense that you think we need Dyson for protection.” 

“Take it how you may my love.” I tease, giving her hand a squeeze. 

We fall silent, not awkwardly, just silent. Too many people hovering around. Too many curious eyes in the thinning crowds. The rain luckily having stopped at some point in our flirtatious game. And even once we clear the main section of the house, the path continues. Luckily for my shoes and overly expensive dress. Reminder to self: Thank Vex for his unlimited connections. 

“I thought we were pass the Dyson issue.” She says gently after a while. It’s not accusing or angry, just curious. 

“We are, I was only teasing.”

“Not completely Lauren, I know the tones.”

“You know all of my tones?”

“Mm-hm.” She nods. “And no changing the subject.”

“Honestly Bo, I am.” I nod, looking up into the trees. Rain drop falling onto my shoulder having pulled my attention. “As much as any woman can be…who has to live with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s ex.”

“You agreed this was a good idea for the time.”

“It is. The four of us needed to find stability and make plans and things. I know it all. I made the argument in favor of this temporary arrangement.”

“Then?” She laughs.

“I didn’t make the argument for him walking around a towel…in the bathroom…while you’re in the shower.”

“That happened once…or twice.” 

“Try three times, this week.”

“Well there’s only one bathroom babe, I can’t help that.” 

“I understand that. The rational part of me fully understands that. We all live together, there’s only one bathroom. Occasionally compromising positions are inevitable.”

“But?”

“But the woman part of me on the other hand can’t help but be perturbed.”

“Is something I’m doing?”

“What?” I glance over at her to find her already looking at me. “No Bo, no. You’re not doing anything wrong. And I suppose he isn’t either. It’s just,” Sighing, my eyes falling to the ground. “Put yourself in my position.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dyson wouldn’t be looking at you and Vex is well, Vex.”

“And why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well for one he’s never saw you that way. And I mean I KNOW he hasn’t, succubus powers and all.”

“Ah.” I laugh. “And Vex?”

“And Vex is, well I don’t know what he is. I’ve seen him get excited by a plant so I can’t take it personally. Not to mention he has a serious respect for you. Even if you take away the fact that he loves Mark and knows I would find new and inventive ways to kill him, I don’t think he’d risk disrespecting you.”

“Okay fine. What about Matthew?”

“Matthew? As in the new dad who is so in love with his wife and baby that they come in third for all time most in love couples?” She laughs, playfully pushing my shoulder with her own. 

“That was a bad example.” This time it’s me who laughs, he was the worst person to toss into the equation. “Who is the first two?”

“Obviously we’re first place.”

“Obviously.”

“Kenz and Hale are…were second.”

“Are still applies.” I say gently. “If it didn’t, she’d be able to come back.”

“Well to be fair, she’s protecting little sis.”

“You know that’s not all of it.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well,” I hesitate, making sure she’s okay. The topic of Kenzi still raw. “What if we add…Evony into the mixture?”

“What?” She stops, pulling me to one as well. Glaring apparent even through the mask and I can’t help laughing. 

“She’s not technically an ex in the way Dyson is yours, but there was an encounter.”

“Don’t need a reminder.” Her jaw tenses as we start walking again. 

“See, just the thought is enough to make you grumpy.”

“Okay. New rule, lock the bathroom door.” She forces a smile, still obviously grumpy about my mention of Evony.

We fall back into a silence, the tension gradually dissipating after several minutes. Thunder and lightning filling the silence, but luckily no rain seems to follow.

Despite my slight apprehension to muse of the thought that this is the time that will stick with us. That this time is completely different. I feel it. At least I think I do. In moments I look at her, at us and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is it for us. There’s another part of me that reminds me even if it isn’t, maybe next time. There’s always a next time with us. But I don’t want there to be a next time. I’m tired of next times. I’m tired of missing out on time with her. And though the thought no longer plagues me as it had before, there is still a part of me very much aware that somewhere there is a very real clock ticking. Time slowly slipping away. And I don’t want to waste any more time. We’ve wasted more than enough. 

In a way Hale and Kenzi have made that more evident than ever. I know I’ve loved Bo ever since the first moment I laid eyes on her. Knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt when she sat there on my table. And I know that they had a moment like that. I know that they loved each other from the very beginning, despite everything that happened in between. They played silly games and hid from their feelings for far too long and then…and then it was gone. Someone like Kenzi doesn’t break the way she has if it wasn’t real. But the point is that they let so much time slip away. I don’t believe Kenzi would trade what they had for anything in the world, but I also believe she feels it wasn’t nearly enough. And in our lives what awaits around the corner is always a mystery. I don’t want to have that regret. I don’t want to feel that we didn’t get enough time. Well to be fair a million years with her wouldn’t be enough. But I’d rather the time we have not be wasted apart, playing games of fear.

Each time we’ve…been together it’s been different. Each time we grow a little more. Develop into ourselves further. And though everything I did was always for her, or at least most of it I feel sometimes that I was growing without her. Even though she’s proven time over time that she would suffer a fate worse than hell for me, sometimes I feel she was growing without me too. There were times, areas we grew together, but most of it was apart. And I think that was what bothered me for a while. Until I realized, sometimes people need to grow on their own so that they can be capable of growing together. 

Which leads us to now. This time is like night and day compared to our previous times together. I don’t mean to diminish any of our time together. There were times when I was so happy, I was sure I had died and it was heaven. But then there were…other times. Shaking off the thought, I glance over at her, still pouting. This time we’re growing as one. We’re working on things like communication and trust, real trust without trying. Passive aggressive moments between us have become more playful than a way of communication. And slight gestures done instinctively rather than out of a memory that they should be done. We even find ourselves voicing our concerns, no matter how silly they may sound aloud. It wasn’t something we were trying for, it just sort of happened. I can’t say we’re perfect at it…yet. But I think we’ll get there.

I give her hand a squeeze, smiling over at her and she can’t help but to return it. There we go, no need to pout my love. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. No matter how much progress we make, some things will never change. Some wounds will always be tender. An argument could be made in each of our favor of who would win that fight, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I know I stopped keeping score and I believe in my heart that she has too. 

Interestingly enough, Nadia has never once seemed to bother her, once the situation was over of course. Just as Kyle and even Rainer never really bothered me. I repeat once the situation for the latter was over. But Evony sticks in her craw to a curious degree. She shouldn’t. What I did wasn’t about anything other than a means to an end. A way to achieve what I needed, but that remains a tender wound for her. 

For me, obviously Dyson. I’ve come to…appreciate him. I could even say there are moments when I like him, because there are. But while I consider him family and would undoubtedly fight by his side just as well as I would die by his side, I can never fully trust him. Not when it comes to Bo. And it isn’t even about his whole mated-for-life thing, but I know what it’s like to love Bo. I know what it’s like to be the center of her world. And for however long he may have been hers, even if halfheartedly, he felt that. When that’s missing it’s like a part of you is missing. There are times, the majority when he looks at her and there’s nothing. I don’t mind the jokes I don’t get between them. I don’t mind the light touching. Means nothing. But then there are moments when I see something different when he looks at her, conscious or not and those are the moments that keep this wound tender. 

Besides, old wounds aside. I am still a woman and women are territorial of the things they love. 

My attention shifting to the Altima that Matthew had been kind enough to lend us until we can get one of our own. Have to say this dress, these heels were a great idea in theory, but two miles down a brick pathway…not so much. 

“Hey.” She says softly, keeping hold of my hand as I begin to let go. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it.”

“No, no.” I shake my head, unable to help the rush of guilt I feel. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Just,” She takes my other hand, giving them a squeeze. “Let me say this.” All I can do is nod. “I’ve done things before because I can be inconsiderate. I know that. But this, this wasn’t that. I just didn’t realize it could be taken that way because I just don’t see him anymore. I don’t see him or anyone else. I know, I know. These sound like just words, I’ve said it before and we’ve had incidents.”

“It’s in the past.”

“It is. And that’s what I’m saying. This isn’t like before, everything feels different and we feel solid. Like really, really solid.”

“I fully agree.”

“Good. So just know, Dyson could be standing there naked and it wouldn’t mean a thing.”

“That’s incredibly sweet and I fully agree with everything you said about us.” Smile tugging at the corner of my mouth, leaning in and stealing a quick peck. “But Bo, please let’s keep that scenario from happening. I still kind of like Dyson and would prefer not having to kill him.”

“Promise.” She laughs, hands dropping mine as they move to my face. 

A gentle, closed lipped kiss quickly developing into anything other than innocent. I stumble back, but between her embrace and the feel of the car holding me up somewhat it’s only a momentary thought. Tongue playfully teasing hers, earning a moan of protest. There’s my impatient succubus. Smiling into the kiss, I give into her without further resistance. Passionate kiss quickly spinning out of control as my hands wander recklessly over her body. Her hands gripping my sides, just beneath my breasts. 

“I always wondered what this would be like.” Words whispered against her jaw as I need to take a breath, but can’t bear the thought of breaking off contact. 

“Another fantasy Doctor?”

“Would you,” I pull back, hands dropping to my thighs, pulling my dress up just enough that my legs can wrap around her. “Believe me if I said no?”

“Not at all.” She laughs, kissing down the curve of my shoulder. 

“Have you?”

“Fantasized about this?” Chuckle lost against my skin as she playfully bites down. “Only a few thousand times.” She pulls back, looking into my eyes. “I have a lot of fantasies pertaining to you Doctor Lewis.”

“No,” I smile, reaching up and gently pulling her mask off. “Have you ever,” Nervous laugh swallowing up the rest of my words. “I mean this.”

“Oh, you mean.” She laughs softly, hand cupping my cheek as her thumb brushes over my lips. “No. This is a fantasy, a particularly dirty fantasy albeit, but one that’s all yours.”

“Well,” My eyes shift past her, noticing Matthew slowly approaching. “Then play your cards right and maybe one day soon.” I chuckle. Technically it would have been coming true tonight but….another chuckle escaping myself at where the thought was going. 

“I’d offer to come back later,” Matthew laughs awkwardly, coming out from the trees, mask in hand. “But you two are my ride.”

“I keep forgetting about people.” Bo sighs into the curve of my neck. “Can’t they go away?”

“I’m going to choose not to take that personal.”

“Don’t worry Matthew, she hates everyone equally.” I laugh, placing a kiss to her forehead as she starts to stand up straight. “Sorry, we’re not usually quite so…public.”

“No don’t be, it’s beautiful.”

“When did you become a typical man?” Bo laughs, pulling the driver’s side door open. 

“Oh succubus,” He laughs, shaking his head. “I was a hundred and sixteen when I found the love of my life. Though it felt more like I was sixteen. I had hated public affection, but with her I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I couldn’t help the way I needed her every moment. But it was never just lust.” He laughs again, leaning up from the backseat to hand me his phone. 

“I think I can relate.” Bo smirks over at me. “Think you can take that off now babe.”

“Hm?” I glance into the rearview mirror. “Ah yes, forgot I had it on.” Chuckling softly, I pull off my own mask before going back to fiddling with his phone. 

“I just mean that it’s beautiful to find a love that so many will never know. Human. Fae. Or otherwise.”

“It’s amazing how love can turn some men into asses, like Dyson.” Her laugh coming to an abrupt halt as I shoot her an ‘are you serious’ glare. “And other men completely mushy. Hale was another one I never thought would be so sappy but…” She trails off, smile fading causing mine to do the same.

“I remember when word spread that Hale Santiago was to marry a human.” He laughs gently, smile plastered to his face. “It was a shock yes, but I thought to myself that must be true love. Hale was never a traditionalist in the extremist sense as say his father. But still, to break such tradition.”

“Did you know him?” I ask, handing him back his phone. 

“Not personally no, but his family is well known. I believe we brushed elbows as a few functions back in the day. He was a good man.”

“He was.” I nod, reaching over to take Bo’s free hand. “He really was.”   
…  
DYSON’S APARTMENT—3:32 a.m.  
(8/9/16)  
…  
“Vex for the love of God!” Bo groans out, throwing our pillow clear across the room at him. 

“We weren’t using that.” I yawn, shifting awkwardly to turn and face her. The couch growing smaller by the night. She’s propped up on her elbow, glaring into the darkness at the small light coming from his phone. 

“I’m watching reaction videos.”

“I didn’t ask what you were doing, I said stop.”

“Bo, let it go.”

“It’s where people react to other videos. It’s mildly amusing.”

“I know what they are. We’re trying to sleep.”

“Shh.” I let out in another yawn, reaching up, hand on her face gently pushing her down to me. “Forget about him.”

“You need to sleep, you have that interview tomorrow.” She pouts, lightly pushing up against my hand trying to resume her pervious position. 

“I agree, but babe you’re the one who woke me.”

“No, Mr. Refuses-to-buy-earphones-because-he’s-an-inconsiderate-ass is the one.”

“I go by Vex for short.”

“Vex stop.” I order, hand awkwardly staying on Bo’s face. “Babe…shh.”

“So demanding.” She laughs, turning her face so my hand covers her mouth. Eyebrow rising in curiosity, but she starts to playfully nibble my hand. “I’m sorry. I guess it’s me he’s keeping up.”

“Everyone quiet!” Dyson yells from upstairs. “I’m trying to sleep, some of us work for a living.”

Me and Bo share his look, both of us leaning up on one elbow, glancing over at Vex who’s looking back at us. A collective smirk shared as we all yell out the most random noise just long enough to hear the bedroom door slam. We chuckle to a silence, irritation getting the better of me as I say “Once more for good measure.” The three of us doing it once more, before settling back in to our previous positions. 

“I think I’m going to start pushing the P.I. thing again.” She whispers, feet slipping in between mine. 

“I thought you didn’t want to? That was your and Kenzi’s thing.”

“It was.” She nods, toes wiggling against the bottom of my foot tickling slightly. “But I miss money and the freedom that came with it.”

“Freedom?”

“Yeah, like a bed for one.” She laughs slightly. “And privacy. And being able to go on dates.”

“Is this your way of saying you want to see other people?” I tease, causing her to lean in the short distance and bite my lip playfully. “That hurt.”

“You deserved it.”

“Lies.” Yawn once again escaping, fingertips pulling at the hem of her shirt.

“And sleeping naked.” 

“I fully agree with that one.” I pull at her shirt for good measure. 

“And I miss--.”

“Sex?” I smirk, hand having a mind of its own having traveled up underneath her shirt. “I miss that too.” 

“I miss it too.” Vex yells out, trying to keep from laughing. 

“Vex, I’m beginning to feel famished.”

“Famished?”

“Yeah, as in a midnight snack sounds good right now.”

“Shutting up.”

“If you don’t engage, he behaves.” Eyes beginning to close, thumb brushing over the side of her breast. 

“Such a tease.” She giggles, snuggling even closer.

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“Mmm, good answer.”  
…  
SAINT PAUL’S HOSPITAL—11:46 a.m.  
…  
“Dammit!” I throw my resume in the trash, earning more than a few looks from people passing by. 

“Doctor Lewis?” The faintly familiar voice pulls my attention. Spinning around I find myself staring into the eyes of someone I never thought I’d see again. “It is you.” He laughs, looking me over in almost as much surprise as I am.

“Doctor Rara.” Uneasy smile creeping up on me. My eyes running over the man in front of me. He’s aged well enough, except for the eyes. The eyes give him away. His once salt and pepper hair now completely gray, but it suits him. It’s slicked back, but natural. An additional twenty pounds, but his sturdy five-ten build carries it well. 

“Please, please. Call me Daniel.”

“Then call me Lauren.” We exchange an awkward hug, still earning a few sideway glances from people. “Are you working here now?”

“No, no. Picking something up.”

“Are you well?”

“Oh yes,” He bellows. “I’m working for a research company loosely affiliated with several hospitals in the area. This being one.”

“Ah.” I nod. “Well congratulations. Are you um, have you-.”

“I’m still owned.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, someone else bought me. Someone who doesn’t quite appreciate lashings as Vahlos did.”

“Still, when I didn’t see you anymore I had feared the worst but hoped for the best.”

“Thank you.” He nods politely. “Do you?”

“I’m not still owned no, well, depends on who you ask.” I snort. “My situation is complicated.”

“I meant if you worked here.”

“Oh, of course that’s what you meant.” I shake my head, slightly embarrassed. “No. My life has recently gone through some more uprooting. I was attending an interview.”

“Didn’t go so well?” His eyes shifting momentarily to the garbage can.

“Apparently someone is related to someone who is married to someone who is Fae.”

“I know how that can be. Have you spoke to Doctor Everett? She had many contacts.”

“You haven’t heard?” My eyes fall to his shoes. Lovely morning this is turning out to be. “I’m sorry to tell you, but she died a while ago.”

“I hadn’t heard.”

“I’m sorry, I remember you two were close.”

“We were, so were you.”

“It was hard, but I assisted in finding the party responsible. It was some closure.”

“I’m sorry.” He laughs, somewhat abruptly. “You’ve just changed so much, it’s throwing me off a bit.” 

“Well living with the Fae does that to a person.”

“No, I mean you seem more…relaxed. Overall, your whole demeanor down to your speech patterns.”

“Ah. Bo.” I laugh, smiling at her name. “And Kenzi. And Dyson. And a few other people whose names are meaningless to you.”

“It’s good to see you smile Lauren, I remember months would pass without as much as a grin.”

“Times change. People change.”

“They do.” He holds my stare, suddenly that pesky awkwardness returning. “Well I must be going.”

“Of course.”

“Lauren, if you need a hand just let me know. I know several positions that would be great for you.”

“Thank you, but I couldn’t.”

“Please, you’re more qualified than the entire staff I work with. Hell, I’ve been at this for forty years and I still don’t have half the skill you do.”

“That’s kind, but not remotely true.”

“It is, and you know it.”

“We’ll agree to disagree.”

“We will. But,” He pulls a card from his pocket, handing it to me. “Please. You would be doing me a favor. Maybe with you onboard I would be reminded of what a day off is.”

“Thank you.” I nod, watching him walk away. 

“Would you still like a ride or is your new friend going to take care of that?” 

I turn around, finding Bo leaning over into the passenger’s side, window down as she looks between me and where Daniel had walked off to. She’s teasing…mostly. Shaking my head with a smile I quickly slip into the car, a horn blaring from behind us adding to my haste. Though in typical Bo fashion she refuses to move until she gets a kiss. 

“Shameless.” I laugh as we part, starting to pull at the belt. “What is that smell?” 

“That would be me.”

“That is not your normal smell.” Another laugh escaping, trying to hold my breath. 

“I took a case this morning. It was supposed to be easy. Turns out it was a booger fae.”

“A what?”

“Small. Mean. Ugly. Mouth opens and vile smelling goo shoots everywhere.”

“Blagnaur. Not booger.” I can’t help from laugh, hand coming over my mouth trying to hush myself as she glares. 

“Anyway, how did it go? And who was that?”

“It went,” Trailing off, my eyes shift to the window feeling slightly embarrassed of yet another failure. “It’s not the right fit.”

“That’s okay babe, we’ll find you one that is. And at a better place. One you actually like.”

“I know.” Smiling as she reaches over to take my hand, the putrid smell suddenly not bothering me quite so much. “In fact, that guy, Doctor Daniel Rara just offered me one.”

“Should I be bothered by this strange man offering you a job?”

“No, no. You remember Doctor Everett?”

“Yep, Amazon prison. Fun times.”

“He had worked with her a while.”

“Oh. So he’s Fae then.”

“No, slave.”

“Oh.” She falls silent, suddenly very tense. 

“You don’t need to look like that Bo, it’s not a sore subject. We were slaves together. I had honestly thought he died.”

“Why?”

“A plethora of reasons actually, but primarily because one day he just vanished.”

“Was that normal?”

“Actually, yes. Slaves are known to be quite expendable.” I force a smile noticing that slight twinge of anger that bubbles up within her whenever the topic of anyone, especially me being owned is brought up. “I was owned for a purpose, a reason. Daniel was owned for pleasure.”

“I’m sorry?” We pull to a stoplight as she stares at me in shock. “He went into willingly?”

“No, I mean for his owner. Daniel had his reasons for accepting the terms.”

“But he’s freed now right? Otherwise I’m about to be very upset about him offering you a job.”

“No need to worry Bo, he’s still owned but by someone who wanted his talents apparently. A research company.”

“Interested?”

“I don’t know honestly.”

“Well if it’s safe and you are, I say go for it.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Don’t get me wrong,” She stops midsentence as we pull into a parking space. “I would love to spend every moment, waking and otherwise with you. But I know you Lauren. You need things to do. You need problems to solve. You enjoy it.”

“Plus I’m sure the money would be sufficient.”

“You should love what you do.”

“I am trying.” I laugh, smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth. “See money equals place of our own, which equals me doing what I love. Or loving what I do.” She raises an eyebrow. “Either way applies.”

“First last night and now, you’re becoming a bit pervy Doctor.”

“I blame my girlfriend.”

“Oh really?”

“Mm-hm, she’s a succubus.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Well she’s also incredibly sexy and her body is amazing.”

“Is that it?”

“She’s an amazing kisser. Oh and she can do this thing with her tongue, just indescribable.”

“Is that it?”

“And of course I am madly in love with her.”

“Ah, there we go.” She pouts, leaning in to steal a quick peck. “Took you long enough.”

“I have to make you work for it.”

“No.” She shakes her head, still pouting. “You really don’t.”

“You’ll get bored otherwise.”

“Pfft.” She steals another peck, and then one more. “Impossible.”

“We’ll see.” Playfully I nip her bottom lip as I undo my belt. “Let’s go babe. Maybe no one will be home and we can relax for once. Possibly get you to shower.”

“I can’t.”

“Well if you don’t shower my love, you’ll be cuddling yourself tonight.”

“Cruel woman.” She laughs. “I have to chase down Mr. Booger, I just took a break to pick you up.”

“You know that’s not how you say it.”

“Yeah well I’m tried, hungry, horny, missing you and smelly. I’ll call him what I like.”

“In that order?”

“Of course not.”

“Okay good, because if thought smelly was the least of your problems.” I can’t help laughing out as I try to rush out of the car, but I’m too slow. She still manages to lightly smack my ass. “Don’t take too long.”

“The shower won’t be going anywhere.”

“No,” Pausing as I shut the door, leaning down to meet her eyes. “But there is a time expiration on me joining.” 

“Quick it is.” She laughs, starting to roll the window up on me.

“Hey!” I laugh. 

“Sorry babe, gotta go. There’s a deadline now and I intend to make it.”

“Shameless.” Shaking my head I step back, laughing as she flashes me a smile before pulling off. “Utterly shameless.”  
…  
DYSON’S APARTMENT—10:27 p.m.  
…  
I lean into the corner of the couch, attention divided between the basketball game on, Dyson and Vex attempting to play poker and my phone. 

“Why can’t I call you daddy?”

“Because it’s weird.” Dyson growls.

“I could intend to marry Mark…one day. And then you would be my father in law.”

“He is right.” I can’t help myself from chirping in. 

“I prefer daddy to dad.” 

“Call me that again.” Dyson growls a little louder, throwing his cards down. “This isn’t working.”

“Try go-fish…daddy.” I can’t help laugh, keeping my eyes on the television. 

“I hate you both.”

“Without us you’d be boring.” Vex scoops up all of the card on the table. 

“Without you squatters I’d still have privacy, food and wouldn’t be emotionally scared.”

“He’s such a baby.” Vex whispers as Dyson sulks off toward the kitchen. 

“He is, but please don’t call him daddy…it scars me emotionally as well.” I laugh, attention completely shifting to my phone as the screen finally lights up.

==  
BABE: Matthew is gonna kill me. (10:33 p.m.)  
ME: Forget about Matthew, where the hell have you been?? (10:33 p.m.)  
BABE: It’s a looooooong story. (10:34 p.m.)  
ME: Well start explaining because I’ve been worried. (10:34 p.m.)   
BABE: Mr. Booger had FRIENDS. (10:34 p.m.)  
ME: Are you okay? (10:35 p.m.)  
BABE: Fine. But if you thought I smelled before. (10:35 p.m.)  
BABE: Not to mention Matthew’s car….apart from being covered in repulsive goo is impounded. (10:36 p.m.)  
ME: How did that happen? (10:36 p.m.)  
BABE: Double parked. (10:36 p.m.)  
ME: They impounded the car for that? (10:37 p.m.)  
BABE: It was in front of two police cars. (10:37 p.m.)  
ME: Bo… (10:38 p.m.)  
BABE: I know. I know. Bad Bo. (10:38 p.m.)  
ME: You’re sure you’re okay? (10:38 p.m.)  
BABE: Promise. (10:39 p.m.)  
BABE: Besides my girlfriend is a doctor. I get free physicals so I’m not too worried. (10:39 p.m.)  
ME: You do. The only problem is both of our roommates are home and that means we’d have a captive audience. (10:40 p.m.)  
BABE: Have I mentioned how much I need us to get our own place??? (10:40 p.m.)  
ME: You have yes. (10:41 p.m.)  
BABE: Okay good. (10:41 p.m.)  
ME: Do you need us to come and get you? (10:42 p.m.)  
BABE: No. It’s fine. Almost home. (10:42 p.m.)  
ME: Vex is attempting to call Dyson daddy. (10:43 p.m.)  
BABE: That is as hysterical as much as it is traumatizing. (10:43 p.m.)  
ME: It is. I can’t help encouraging him…while begging him to stop. It’s all very conflicting. (10:43 p.m.)  
BABE: And I’m shameless? (10:44 p.m.)  
ME: I have my moments. (10:44 p.m.)  
BABE: More so than not. (10:45 p.m.)  
ME: HEY! (10:45 p.m.)  
BABE: YES? (10:46 p.m.)  
ME: Nothing. (10:46 p.m.)  
BABE: That was an easily won fight… (10:46 p.m.)  
ME: Have to let you win some… (10:47 p.m.)  
BABE: Hey. I can win on my own thank you. (10:47 p.m.)  
ME: … (10:47 p.m.)

==

“I am going to murder you in your sleep.”

“Mark would never forgive you.”

“That…is only going to get you so far pervert.” 

“Barbarian!”

“Deviant.”

“Mutt.”

“Runt.”

“Fuzz ball.”

“Wow.” I whisper under my breath, eyes shifting back down to my phone.

==

BABE: What are you thinking about? (10:50 p.m.)  
ME: At this very moment how inarticulate Vex and Dyson are. Lol. (10:50 p.m.)  
BABE: Explanation? (10:50 p.m.)  
ME: Just them being them. It’s quite amusing. I almost want to do a study on them. (10:51 p.m.)  
BABE: How bored are you? (10:51 p.m.)  
ME: Quite a bit actually. Lol. But before my attention was equally divided between your dress from last night and this job offer. (10:52 p.m.)  
BABE: Those two really don’t go together. lol (10:52 p.m.)  
ME: Well to be fair I was trying to rationally think but… (10:53 p.m.)  
BABE: Me plus little black dress equals Doctor Lewis kryptonite. I like it. (10:53 p.m.)  
ME: I like the geeky reference. (10:53 p.m.)  
BABE: Points? (10:54 p.m.)  
ME: Not for that. Too widely used. Now IF you had managed a Start Trek one… (10:54 p.m.)  
BABE: Damn. (10:54 p.m.)  
ME: What about you? What are you thinking? (10:54 p.m.)  
BABE: Sponge bath. (10:54 p.m.)  
ME: Doctors don’t generally administer sponge baths. (10:54 p.m.)  
BABE: Can’t we make an exception just this once? (10:55 p.m.)  
ME: Depends. (10:55 p.m.)  
BABE: On? (10:55 p.m.)  
ME: On if I get to try that thing that that you pretend you don’t care for but secretly enjoy. (10:56 p.m.)  
BABE: ….You don’t know I secretly enjoy that. (10:56 p.m.)  
ME: One I’m a master a deduction. (10:57 p.m.)  
BABE: And two? (10:57 p.m.)  
ME: Vex has a HUGE mouth after a few shots. (10:57 p.m.)  
BABE: HOW DOES VEX KNOW?????? (10:58 p.m.)  
ME: Kenzi has a HUGE mouth after a few shots. (10:58 p.m.)  
BABE: I am not okay with this!! (10:59 p.m.)  
ME: With me trying it or with them knowing? (10:59 p.m.)

==

“Now she’s modest.” Vex’s laugh like his voice cause me to jump. Looking up to the voice behind me. He’s leaning down, hands on the arm of the couch. 

“Excuse me.”

“Oh I can see.” He nods, eyes shifting back to my phone.

“So not what I was saying excuse me to.”

==

BABE: What do you think??? (11:01 p.m.)

==

“Tell her I can give her some tips.”

“Vex! Boundaries!”

“Fine fine. I’ll give you the tips…since you’ll be in the driver’s seat, eh?” He laughs, jumping back as I go to swat him. 

“Dyson, come kill Vex for me!”  
…  
DYSON’S APARTMENT—4:38 p.m.  
(8/10/16)  
…  
“I miss sex.”

“Join the club.” I laugh, looking up from the cutting board to Vex who’s wandered in like a bored child. 

“They should allow police conjugals.” 

“Firstly, he’s a cadet.” Pausing, I wipe my eyes with my forearm. Damn onions. “Secondly, conjugals are for prisoners.”

“He is a prisoner.”

“He is not.” I laugh, tossing the diced onions into the skillet. “You two decided it was smart for him to stay there on the weekends.”

“It was stupid.”

“I’m sure it was.”

“I didn’t think I’d miss him so much.”

“I really hope you mean him and a piece of his anatomy.”

“My, my. Naughty Doc.” He sort of growls, doing his impression of a cat. 

“Please.” Another laugh escapes, attention wavering from the task at hand. 

“You know, in all our time as BFFs…”

“We’re BFFs?”

“Well my choices are you, sex-deprived-succu-gizer-bunny and future daddy-in-law. You win by default.”

“Oh, yey.” I whack his hand as he goes to steal a piece of diced green peppers. “Stop that.”

“You stop that.”

“You’ll spoil your appetite.”

“Like I was saying before being assaulted,” Leans against the fridge. “Have you ever given the disco stick a spin?”

“Have I ever,” Tossing the peppers in, eyes shifting to him. “What?”

“Sorry. Was going through Gaga reaction videos last night.”

“You traumatize me on a regular basis Vex.”

“It’s a skill, but still. Have you?”

“I,” Shaking my head, grabbing the remaining yellow pepper. “Yes, I have.”

“Oooh. And?”

“And what?”

“And who was it? How was it? Share the details.”

“It’s a bit worrisome how concerned with my love life you are.”

“It’s bonding….so spill.”

“His name was Derrick. He was fine. It was fine. Obviously not my preference considering.”

“Considering?”

“Considering I’m a lesbian.”

“Are you?”

“I think my love of women speaks for itself.”

“Does it?”

“Are you just asking me questions now?”

“I’ve only seen you with Bo. It could be a Bo thing.”

“It isn’t. Well it is now, but it wasn’t.”

“Well there hasn’t really been anyone else.”

“Nadia. Chrystal.” Salt and pepper added, turning to face him. 

“Who’s Chrystal?” Bo’s voice comes from behind me, causing me to tense. 

“A waitress Lauren did the dirty with.”

“How does Vex know about this and I don’t?”

“Evony told me.” Vex laughs awkwardly, I can imagine the face Bo is giving him. 

“I see. And why are we talking about women you’ve…slept with?”

“We weren’t, we were talking about if your lady love has ever been with a man before. Which interestingly enough, she has.”

“Interesting.”

“I think I’m going to go watch the telly.” Vex smile apologetically at me, quickly making his exit leaving me no choice but to turn and face her. 

“Hey, when did you get in?”

“Just now.”

“Oh, okay.” I nod. “Well I invited Sophie and Matthew for dinner tonight. It’ll be the first time other than work they’ll have come out, so I wanted to make something nice.”

“Cool.”

“Steak. Salted and crisped baked potatoes. Corn on the cob.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Sighing, I turn back to the counter, beginning to wipe up the mess I’ve made. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“About Chrystal? Probably not, no.”

“But you told Evony.”

“Evony knew about it.”

“How?”

“I don’t know Bo, she just always seems to know things.”

“Present tense?”

“You know on occasion I still speak to her.”

“How often is the question now, I mean since you seem to be closer to her than I realized.”

“Bo, really.” Tossing my handful of garbage into the trash I turn to face her. “I had a one night stand years ago, when we weren’t together. It was stupid and I regretted it right away. I didn’t tell you because it never has seemed to have any importance.” 

“And this guy?”

“What guy?”

“The guy you slept with.”

“Oh Jesus Bo, you can’t seriously be upset about that. It was nearly twenty years ago.”

“I’m not upset about that. I’m not even really upset about this…waitress.”

“Then why do I feel like we’re four years ago?”

“I don’t know, why does it?”

“What?”

“Communication goes both ways.”

“Bo, just say what you’re trying to get at.”

“I’m upset because you’re talking to Vex about your past.”

“I’m not allowed to have a friend?”

“You’re not allowed to share your history with someone other than me when I get waltzed into another subject whenever I bring it up.”

“Oh.” I sigh. 

“Yeah. You know, I don’t get it. Anything about your past comes up and you get tense or try to shift away from it. But he asks you and suddenly you’re an open book?”

“No.” Shaking my head, leaning against the counter. “There’s just no reason to talk about ex-lovers with you Bo. Partly because there’s no reason and partly because it bothers you. Just as it does for me. And if you’re referring to yesterday, I just don’t want to dwell on the slave part of my past. I’m not trying to hide anything. I promise.”

“It just feels like…I’m doing something wrong.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m trying this open communication thing. And I want to know about you, about all of you and it’s just kind of shut down. But then for Vex…”

“Vex doesn’t care who I’ve slept with. And he knows better than to ask me about my…slave days.”

“Oh, but I don’t?” Her eyebrow raises, but there’s a slight smirk.

“Nope, you’re too hardheaded to know better.”

“I am pretty hard headed.” Her arms drop to her sides rather than over her chest. “I just, I’m worried sometimes.”

“About?” I hold my arms out, as she nears me. “What’s on your mind?” Wrapping them around her waist, I pull her close. 

“There’s so much I don’t know about your past babe, I don’t want you to think it’s because I don’t want to know.”

“I know that, I do.” My eyes meet hers. “I guess I’m just so focused on our future that sometimes I forget to look back.”

“Aww.” She softly chuckles through a smile, relaxing in my embrace. “We will need to talk about it…eventually. When you’re ready.”

“Eventually.” 

“Just know that I’m here and I’ll never judge you baby.” Her hands running up my arms to the back of my neck. “About anything.”

“I—.”

“Hey! Get in here!”

“We’re busy.” Bo barks back at the sound of his voice.

“Get in here now!” The tone of his voice, the slight…fear causing us to fall apart. 

“What is it?” She asks, looking around as if expecting to find a threat.

He just points at the screen. Our eyes becoming glued to it just as his are. Shaky images of dead bodies scattered over the street. A car on fire. Screams in the background. A reporter’s voice saying…something. It takes a moment to realize that this isn’t another country across the sea or even next door to us. This is here. Just a few miles away I think. 

“Wh-what happened?” Bo asks, taking a seat next to Vex on the couch. 

“A bomb.” He leans forward. “At the courthouse.”

“Wait.”

“I’m on it.” I let out, already pulling my phone from my pocket. “Come on.” Words pointless as I press Matthew’s name. And then Sophie’s. And then his again. Back and forth until Bo reaches up, pulling the phone from my hand. “W-we don’t know.”

“They were testifying until five babe.” She shakes her head ever so slightly. “They’re not answering.”

“D-did we do this?” Vex looks over at us. “Was this because of what we did?”

“N-no.” She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. “No. We don’t know what this is. This could be anything. This could be terrorists. Domestic or foreign. It could be someone who is just crazy. Or an accident.”

“Or someone who didn’t want them to testify.” Hand running through my hair as my eyes shift back to the horrific images.   
…  
CROSSGROVE CEMETARY—9:08 a.m.  
(8/14/16)  
…  
The priest’s words fall to deaf ears, my eyes on the companion headstone. The two having chosen to be buried together. They’re names engraved into the black stone. It’s all very elegant, but there’s a sickness in the pit of my stomach that causes a vile taste to fill my mouth. 

How many funerals for us is this now?

I feel Bo’s hand take my own but I don’t look at her. Rather I look at Rico, Abby and Dominic who stand to the left. Three siblings who were champions in their own right and had pulled off a couple of our heroics with us the past few months. Evony stands off to the right with Vex. She hadn’t known them particularly well, but well enough to attend. Pesky human emotions getting the better of her I suppose. Dyson beside them doing his best statue impression. 

Here we are, all of us. 

Matthew had no family other than Sophie and the baby. And Sophie had been disowned when she left to marry Matthew. So this is all they get. A group of near strangers. Near strangers to them, to each other. I hadn’t even known they were Catholic, devout at that. Sophie was born Buddhist and converted in the summer of ninety nine to marry Matthew. Three months we were friends with them and it took their funeral arrangements to learn that. 

“Does anyone wish to say anything?” He asks, looking over us. Each and every one of us looking to the other. We don’t really know enough to say anything do we? “Not a problem.” His head bows for a moment. 

My eyes shifting up to a tree off in the distance. I know the prayer he speaks, I just don’t wish to recite it. And in this moment, my silence and presence is the most reverence I can muster. I was going to shift my attention to the clouds nearing the sun, another overcast day approaching. That was my intention, until I spot a crow. And then another on the branch above. And out of pure curiosity I look for the third I somehow know I’m to find. There, perched on the highest branch. 

I remember now;

One for sorrow. Two for mirth. Three…for a funeral.


End file.
